This invention relates to systems for storage and forwarding of voice signals, commonly known as voice mail systems. More particularly, it relates to voice mail systems which have improved control of access to stored signals.
Voice mail systems are well known. Typical of such systems are the systems described in commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 013,303 and 013,304; both by A. Sweet et al., or those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,371,752; 4,580,012; 4,581,486; 4,602,129; 4,640,991; 4,585,406; 4,652,200; and 4,580,016; all assigned to VMX, Inc. While such system vary in capacity, and in particular capabilities offered, all share as a common subset of functions the ability to store messages intended for system users for later retrieval by those users. Each user is assigned a "mailbox" and may retrieve his messages by accessing the system and then identifying his "mailbox". In general, anyone having knowledge of the telephone numbers for the system, may leave messages, but only users having a "mailbox" may retrieve messages.
To retrieve messages a user of a typical voice mail system accesses the system over the telephone lines and, after identifying himself by mailbox number, and possibly a password, hears a recorded message produced by the system advising him of the status of his mailbox (e.g. number of messages waiting, etc.). The user may then listen to brief prerecorded portions of each message, commonly referred to as "headers" which further describe the message, for example, by identifying the originator. The user may then decide whether or not to listen to each message.
Small groups of interconnected stations, each having a capacity for the display of limited text messages are also known. Such a system is described in commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 849,992; by D. Chamberlin et al. and 895,010; by N. D'Agosto et al. Such systems commonly include a microcomputer, such as an IBM PC, etc., to receive brief text messages input by an operator and to transmit these messages to each station. Also commonly, the stations are interconnected both over telephone lines, for example, through a PBX, and by conventional digital transmission lines, such as a twisted pair, for the transmission of the text messages in digital form.
While successful for their intended purpose such system have disadvantages. A particular problem is that originators of messages have little or no control over further access and distribution of a message once the message was sent. Thus, no matter how confidential a message might be, in prior art systems, an originator had way to prevent even his or her most junior subordinate from distributing copies of a message to any or all of the system users. Similarly, prior art systems offered originators of messages, no matter how senior, no way to prevent addressees from erasing a message without responding or of simply ignoring the message. Thus, in prior art systems originators cold only rely on their own authority or persuasiveness to obtain a response to a message sent on the system. Further, in prior systems once a message had been sent the originator could not edit or delete the message, no matter how conditions might change or what errors or omissions the originator might later discover.
Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a voice mail system having increased security.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a voice mail system having improved control by an originator of user access to stored voice signals.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a voice mail system wherein the originator of a stored voice signal has increased control to encourage replies to a stored voice signal, and of its further distribution.